Better
by Slightly Sinister Sinestra
Summary: Seigfried's thoughts on Kaiba during their duel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh! MUHAHHAHAHA! Of course, we all know I'm kidding. (Sigh)

Better

He's so confident. Standing before me, so sure of his own skill. So sure of a victory. His gaze is cold, unwavering and as impenitrible as ice. Nothing like the eyes I saw so long ago. Those wide, slightly confused eyes. He's changed...but then again, so have I.

We've both become business men. We're both the presidents of two major gaming companies. Yet we're as different as night and day. I know my eyes betray emotion, betray my real feelings, but his don't. His show nothing of what he's really thinking. I'm obvious with my feelings towards him. I tell him exactly what I think of him and his thieving ways. And yet he responds in a cool, aloof voice. Like I'm merely an employee, a classmate. No-one of any real importance, not a serious threat.

He stands there, insulting me. I want to prove that I can do anything better than him. I want to beat him. But the bastard appears to be falling on springs. Bouncing back from every blow with a smirk and a trick up his sleeve. Every time, every turn, no matter what I do to gain an advantage, he shoots me down. He stares me down, blue eyes never losing their calm sureness.

Is that all his mouth knows how to do? Smirk? Is his voice made for that aloof tone? Does he know what I had to do to get where I am? Clearly not, so I tell him. I tell him my motivation. I accuse him flat out of being a thief. And for once, emotian besides his usual shows, he bows his head, his chesnut hair shielding his eyes. Have I scored a victory? Have I won? It certanily seems so, and I take the chance to gloat at him. He doesn't flinch.

Instead, he denies my accusation. His voice is still calm, still so very sure. He seems to know he's right. And yet, a new emotion crosses his eyes when he mentions how he got to where he is now. There for a split second, gone as quickly as it came. Was it...pain?

Well what do I care? All that matters is he's exposed, no matter how much he denies it. No matter what I have to do to achieve it. Who cares if he was hurt. So was I! And _he_ did it! So no. I'll not give in to his little show. I'll not lose to him.

Prepare yourself, Herr Kaiba, to lose! No more tricks, no more saves. I'll destroy you once and for all. Here it ends.

**AN**: Okay, I detest the Schroder(I think that's how that's spelled) brothers with all my heart and soul. Seigfried because he's a prat, and Leon because he's an idiot (no offense). I love the Kaiba brothers. But for some reason, I felt like being nice to Seigfried. Hope y'all enjoyed and drop me a review. Pretty please?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Second(and last) chapter. Hope y'all enjoy it.

He's too emotional. His eyes betray too much. He's getting too angry. Doesn't he know that anger is a weakness? And anyway, revenge is a dish best served cold. How can he reveal so much, without losing his confidence in victory? Why does that ability make me slightly nervous? Revealing emotions, it's a weakness. It holds you back. It causes you to make rash choices, and not think about the consequences. So why is he playing so well, when he shows all his feelings?

That accusation was a definate slap in the face. Me, steal? I don't think so. Never in my life have I stolen something. Never! If I wasn't the best, if I didn't come up with my own ideas, how could I have defeated "him"? I bow my head, making sure my fringe shields my eyes. I need to get my emotions under control. I can't show him what I'm feeling.

His voice assults my ears, gloating about how he's finally exposed me. But it's not true. If he's only here because of a desire to best me, if he only did all this because I did it first, because I got to a meeting first with the same idea, then he deserves nothing. If he's just a jealous boy, who got where he was by sucking up, fueled only by a childish grudge, then his business was obviously going to hit bottom.

So I tell him that he knows nothing of real work. Hard work and determination, that's what got me where I was. Although I can't tell him that my business was paid for in blood. I can't tell him that I didn't even have time to smash a picture, unless I knocked it off the table when I collapsed from exhaustion. For the sake of my pride, and in case I sound weak. I can't afford to sound weak, not now, not ever. "His" voice pounds in my head, laughing at me, calling me a faliure for letting a pink-haired brat best me.

But he hasn't bested me yet. And he's not going to. I'm not losing. Not when I've

fought so hard to get where I am. My business, my reputation is not going to be ruined because some pink-haired bastard wants to prove something that isn't true. So prepare yourself, Siegfried, to lose.

No more tricks, no more saves, it ends here.


End file.
